Every Time You Kiss Me (Sequel of Second Kiss)
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Sequel of Second Kiss. After run away from the battlefield, Hak and Yona speaking about the kiss which ended with misunderstandings. Next morning after other HHB member makes it all clear to Yona, Yona confront Hak with undeniable proof about her feeling towards him. What Hak would react to her action this time? One-Shot. Fluff.


**.**

 **Every Time You Kiss Me**

 **Prompt :** _which_ _Hak and Yona talks about their kiss after departing from Xing_

 **.**

* * *

"why did you kiss me on the battlefield?".

Yun, Kija, Shina (with Ao on his lap as usual), Jae Ha and Zeno are resting their head above their palm, leg crossing on ankles. They staring to the tense couple before them and like the hell they can sleep if this matter still unclear. Hak crosses his hand before his chest, looking down to Yona who tries to avoiding eye contact with lowering her head in front of him. It's look like he punishing her. Her face blushes hard, bright red as her hair. Since their friends become the witnesses, she can't run away easily this time.

Yona lifts her head, only to casting her head down again with flush on her cheek "…Hak, I'm sor-".

"what I need isn't your apology, princess", Hak cut her unfinished word off, his tone cold and sharp, the sign that he tries to calming down himself while restraining whatever his intention before he gets explanation from Yona "just gimme an explanation I can accept, please".

Yona has a feeling that she has punished by Hak. No wonder, she kissed him **twice** without his agreement. Wait, does someone need a permission or agreement if certain someone wants to kisses other?

Yona slaps her cheek _"stupid question, Yona... If they are a lover, it needn't… but I and Hak isn't a lover?! How could you kiss someone who isn't your lover in front of others?_ _ **twice!**_ _? No wonder if Hak pissed or mad to you?! No matter how close both of you since childhood, you're supposed to not kiss him in front of the other?!"_.

Hak gets impatient "princess?".

Yona avoids eyes contact, twiddling both her forefinger "that's… I remembered what the lady-in-wait on the Hiryuu Castle said about how to shut a man's mouth, so what I did… sort of the way to stopped you from doing something stupid that would endanger your life… and because I don't wanna lose you… I…".

Yun, Kija, Jae Ha and Zeno collapses to the side in a row.

" _Yona / princess / Yona Dear / Miss?! What have you done?!"_ , that is what Yun and three other thinking.

You're asking Shina? Let's see.

Shina who sits in the end of the row from his collapsed friend, struggles to stay still while he petting Ao in his hand _"…"_.

(As usual, we don't know what he is thinking, so let's back to the tense couple).

Hak only stares to Yona with narrowing his eyes for a while. Yona only able to looks to the ground with bright flush on her cheek.

"…fine, I'll change my question, then", Hak sighs, looking down to Yona after he opens his eye "then what was that thing you did to me back at Ogi's place about?".

The collapsed group (remember, except Shina and Ao) sits down immediately with the same thought _"wait, there's still something more?"_.

Yona stiffens, her complexion is the same color as her hair which invites curiousity from the other member. She quickly dragging Hak to comes with her to the other place "no way I can speaks properly with everyone watching us like this!? Let's speak at the other place?!".

Hak who receives whatever his fate will be, only following her behind as she pulls his hand "…whatever".

Yun shouts to them before they disappear between the bushes "Thunder Beast, are we need to exchange the sleeping position?".

Hak shouts back "needn't?!".

Jae Ha grins ear to ear, totally amushing by the situation "…should we follow them behind?".

Zeno shakes his head "Ryokuryuu, don't…".

This time Kija agrees with Jae Ha "what if Hak did something to the princess?".

"come on, guys", Yun points to the ever silent Blue Dragon "we have Shina to watched them here".

After a little while, Shina tilts his head to the side "…?".

Yun raises his eyebrow, knowing something might have happened "what's wrong, Shina?".

"…they're back, but Hak is mad".

As the question mark appears on their head, they see Hak and Yona coming back, like Shina says. Hak's scowled face showing obvious bad mood and Yona's confused face showing that she wonders if she said something wrong before. Without a word, Hak quickly goes into the tent.

Yona crouches in front of the tent's flap, still doubt what to say but reaching the tent's flap "eng, Hak? Can we…".

Her word cut off in the midway again because Hak opens the tent's flap, scowling.

"why don't you use that greeting to Droopy eyes? He would be pleased rather than you did that to me", Hak mocks her before flaps the tent shut and quickly lie down himself on the bed inside, threatening from inside the tent with the tone that showing he is serious "Hak is tired, he only wanted to sleeping, don't disturb him or you'll get a kick on your ass".

After Shina tells them that Hak has fallen asleep, Jae Ha raises his eyebrow "…why me?".

* * *

Next morning, when Yona is awake, she can't find Hak on the campsite.

Shina tells her that he is on the river "in the early morning, he said while picking his weapon that he'll catch a bear, and he is really going back with a bear and a deer…".

Zeno adds "just now after left the bear and deer here, mister is going to take a bath".

Yona sighs _"he is avoiding me"_.

When Yun asks her what they're talking about that make Hak mad like that and Jae Ha asks her to take her time and tells them about what had happened, Yona stretchs her hand to Yun and Jae Ha, crying "Yun?! Jae Ha?! What should I do?!".

After telling them what she did to Hak on Ogi's place (which Jae Ha and Yun has predicted) that she kissed him before parted way with Algira and Vold as the witnesses, Shina tries to soothing Kija who looks like lost his soul while Zeno pats Yona who covers her flushing face with both her hand, totally embarrassed.

Yun narrows his eye and raises one of his eyebrow as he trying to hold his laughter "then… what make him mad like that? What are you talking about with him?".

Yona lowers her hand, tears brimming eyes looking down to the ground before she manages to answering "that's…".

* * *

"so, that was?".

"that was…", Yona is holding her breath before glares to him, shouting "a greeting!".

"…huh?", Hak's face pulls into stunned expression, speechless before narrows his eyes and asks her "please give me an explanation I can accept".

Yona bows her head, scared of his being mad "…I… I won't do it again, so… I'm sorry".

Yona lifts her head, looking straight to his face, Hak narrows his eye and throws his gaze to other direction "…an apology isn't what I…".

After being silent for a while, Hak turns his head "…it doesn't bother me, so it's alright".

When they're about to back to the campsite, Yona asking him about what did he want to talk to her that he mentioned as they were running away from the assassins.

"ah, about that…", Hak stops his step, asking her without looking back "the hairpin, is it okay to not take it back?".

"...what for?", Yona furrows her eyebrow, the tightens feeling on her chest and the silence enveloping between them after that makes her asking him to turns his head "Hak, look at me and answer my question… what for? For what else I took back the hairpin, Hak?".

Hak refuses to looking back, instead he answers her with his back facing Yona "…isn't that hairpin important to you? If not, you won't endanger yourself to looking for it and trapped on the poisonous snake's lair, back then… when we're still on that woods…".

Hak's word feels stinging on her chest, so she pushes him from behind which make Hak who just barely falls forward, manages to stop the falling and sits on the groud.

Yona pulls his collar, forcing him to face her before she shouting in front of his face "it was the past!? That's right, that hairpin is important for me, but Yun and the Four Dragons are far more important for me?!".

"then tell me, with what kind of feelings did you let the hairpin go to Ogi, princess? For you, the hairpin… it was a 'memory' for you, wasn't it?".

"like you said, Hak… the hairpin is the 'memory' and the reason why I didn't throw away the hairpin I received from Soo Won was, so I would never forget that night… or so I convinced myself, but…", Yona is casting her head down, eyes narrows slighlty "in reality, somewhere deep in my heart, I probably still wanted to believe in him, in Soo Won… that Soo Won we known all along this time still there… even if I think I should never forgive him, I never truly wanted to kill him… because all those time we're spending together, the gentleness he shown in front of us, no matter what, I just can't feel like it's all fake… I've already let go of that hairpin, but… what will you do if I take it back?".

Yona gasps when she lifts her face.

"like I said to you before, princess… that hairpin is yours, so it's up to you, what you want to do with it, but… be careful when you've took it back already, don't show that 'filth thing' in front of me, because...", Hak stands, smirking with the slight of the murderous intention aura around his body and the deep sadness on his sapphire eyes "…honestly, I wanna smash it".

Yona flinches before she is able to follow him behind "…Hak?".

"ah, and for the kiss… neither the greeting at Ogi's place nor the battlefield, just think of it as nothing and it never happened… but I'm so sorry... because I'm too dumb which make you forced to do that just to stop me", Hak turns his head, smiling sadly over his shoulder "thank you very much for your concern".

* * *

"that's what happened… I know his reaction if we're talking about Soo Won always gloomy but…", Yona wipes her tears before blinking her eyes when she looks her friend collapsing in a row (again) "huh?".

Jae Ha covers half of his face "ah, poor Hak… I understand now, why is he become mad…".

"Yona, before we make it all crystal clear…", Yun sighs, he raises one of his eyebrow and one of the end of his lips pulled to twisting sour face "answer me honestly… have you ever fallen in love with King Soo Won?".

Yona turns her head, averting her eyes "that's… I'm not?!".

Yun inquires "yes, we know to _**who**_ your heart settle in now, but I'm asking you how about in the past? Before you fallen in love with Hak?".

Yona finally nods her head with scowling face before asking him back "but… what does your question have to do with the matter we are discussing here?".

Yun tells the conclusion of the matter "Yona… do you know that makes it sound like you're saying that you're still in love with King Soo Won, right?".

Yona surprises "WHAT?! NO?! That's not what I meant…".

"we're understand that's not what you meant, Yona Dear… but with the way you're speaking with him and the way the conversation was going, saying that makes it sound like you're still in love with King Soo Won and you're not interested in Hak as a man or even consider him as a mere temporary escape of love after rejected by your first love".

Yun nods "what's more, the Thunder Beast being the Thunder Beast makes it even worse".

Yona narrows her eyes with baffled expression "…that's what it sounds like…?".

Yun convinces her "that's what it sounds like~".

Yona turns pale "but how can he…".

"actually, it's not Zeno's business to interfere, but… it's because the Mister loves the Miss all along this time. No wonder if he thought that Miss still love the King guy after heard Miss's word last night…".

Again, in silence, Yona's face is flooding of her tears because she thinks that she hurting Hak again "at that time, I was so, so… I… why… why wasn't I able to say my feeling properly… and being so blind… he must be disappointed to me…".

"ah?! Don't crying harder, princess?!", Kija swings his hand before giving a handkerchief to her "calm down, princess?! I don't believe that is the problem. I believe if you were spoke to him honestly about your true feelings, then…".

Yona sobs "my true…".

Kija nods and smiles "I'm sure Hak will understand".

"but… I can't take it back, what I said before and the misunderstanding is hard to fix, how… what should I do to make him believe me, that my feeling has changed?".

Jae Ha plays the role as big brother as always, smiling "easy, Dear… kiss him like you did before and tells him the truth, that you love him now".

Yona's face turns beet red, she rises from her seat and looking for Hak after her tears stops "thank you, everyone… I'll tell him the truth".

* * *

" _I'm avoiding her… you sadness cowards, stupid Thunder Beast…"_ , Hak leans his head and his shoulder to the stone behind his head, careful to not aggravating his injuries _"in the end… the one he loved remains Soo Won... Didn't you know that a long time ago? So why are you surprised? Even if just for a while, what are you hoping? just because a single 'greeting' kiss from her… you shouldn't loosen your defense like before at the battlefield, even if only for a moment, as the princess is still around you, even if that man standing in front of you…"_.

When Yona finds Hak is still bathing, she doesn't know what's getting into her again "Hak".

When Hak turns his head over his shoulder, he gasps. His breath and his heartbeat as if stop at this second as he sees Yona takes her clothes off and dips herself into the river, her petite body trembles as the cold of water mixed with the breeze of Autumn in the morning.

Hak turns his head, blushing "…what are you doing?".

"like you see, washing my body and calming my mind", she enters the river, right next to his side "and I want to touch you".

It's when Hak tries to keeping the distance, Yona approaches him with one hand reaching for him "stop, don't going more far. Why are you keeping the distance?".

"stay away…", He keeps his distance with her to maintaining his logical and common sense "because I don't know… what will I do if I lost myself again… I might have hurt you…".

But no avail, because Yona keeps approaching him "I don't mind…".

Still not dare to looking to her, he mumbles "…but I mind".

"Hak, kiss me".

" _Gods above, what kind of hurdle is this?"_ , Hak starts to taking a breath again, his heartbeat feels drumming loudly on his ear as he turns his head, baffling by her word "…what?".

Yona blushes, covering her chest with her forehand "…I'm asking you to kiss me".

Hak flinches as the injuries on his leg stinging, stop moving backwards which makes Yona is able to reaching him "…why should I?".

"because I love you…", Yona wraps her arm around his bare shoulder, naked body touches with his bare torso "it's alright, I want you to touch me and I'm longing to hugged by your arm… kiss me, Hak".

"…I love you, too", Hak takes a deep breath, wraps his arm around her waist, leans his head forward as he brushing her bang behind her ears "Yona…".

As he brushes her lips, his hand crawling from her back, her tangled hair slipped in between his knuckles. He holds her torso to keeping her tight on his body. She moans when his tongue comes inside her mouth, teasing and battling with hers. She teases him back with holding his nape and the back of his head tightly while her leg trapped one of his thigh, the uninjured leg one before one of her hand trailing from his nape down to his back, ended on his bare chest which she clenches her hand become fist. Her effort succees as she hears he groaning the moment his body tightening. Water splashing makes their already damp hair floating above the water surface. After a moment of make-out which ended with breaks the kiss because of their needs to breathe again, Yona wraps her hand around his neck as Hak leans his forehead to hers and wraps his hand around her bare petite shoulder. Both of them takes a deep breath, panting as well.

When Hak chuckles, Yona raises her eyebrow "what's so funny?".

The beads of water at his wet bangs makes his sapphire eyes glistening under the sunrise, his smile enough to makes her heart melting and her stomach fluttering. Of course, before she is looking to mischievous glint on his eyes.

Hak smirks mischievously "every time you kiss me, you're trembling like a child".

Yona smacks his bicep "you're so mean?!".

"and you're so brave, princess", Hak chuckles, pinching her nose before leaning his forehead to her shoulder as he sighs heavily "you know, I never expect that you'll come inside this river, while naked, only to stop me from running away or avoiding you again and give me unbreakable proof that your word is honesty".

"well, woman needs so much bravery to confess and kiss someone she loved, you know? from now on, never ever again thinking that I'm still in love with that man because I love you and I'm only belongs to one man… it's only you…", Yona kisses his forehead as she holding her head before she cupping his cheek before smiles brightly "I love you, Hak".

"say that one more time", Hak smirks as he pecks her forehead, her eyelids, her cheek, turn to her neck and her collarbone which ended on her lips before he whispers softly "I love you, I really love you, Yona… but you don't think that our condition is embarrassing?".

Yona's face blushes more hard, she leans her forehead to his collarbone "just… please, let's make this as a secret to the others".

Hak giggles and ruffles her hair "of course".

* * *

On the midway to come back to the campsite while grabbing each other's hand, they meet with Jae Ha and Shina.

"hey, have a nice bath, lovebird?", Jae Ha wraps his hand around Yona's and Hak's shoulder, whispering after the couple's body stiffens "ah, don't worry~ only poor Shina and me as the witnesses of the bath's hot scene~".

Yona covers her blushing face, squirming above the tree branch "if there's a hole, just let me in and bury me inside?!".

Shina promises her, persuading her to climbing down the tree from below "Yona… please, go down… it's dangerous… I won't tell the other, I promise…".

Hak takes the cloth of his Tsu Quan Dao off "Droopy eyes, do you have a death wish?".

Jae Ha leaps, answering with the tone that showing he is really enjoying this "oh no, I'm still want to stay alive~".

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _The fanfic story with title "Second Kiss" is my sister's work. Here we take challenge to write one-shot with the prompt given by our sister on the last time we playing the 'Truth and Dare' game. I'm asking my older sister to writing the fanfic story 'First Love' of our little angel Tae Yeon, the Angsty one. My sister is asking me to writing the Sequel of one of his fanfic story, "Second Kiss". The title of this One-shot story has taken from one of Anime song inside my sister's gallery, 'Evey Time You Kiss Me' by Yuki Kajiura, soundtrack of Pandora Hearts Anime._

 _That's how I'm writing the Sequel of "Second Kiss" with title "Every Time You Kiss Me". You can check upon my sister's one-shot fanfic story with title "Dream and Cherry Blossom's Tree". Thank you for reading._


End file.
